Objectives: To determine whether mRNAs for specific products synthesized only by growing lymphocytes are present but untranslated in resting lymphocytes; to determine whether such sequences are present in the nucleus, cytoplasm, or both. It is hoped, by this approach, to clarify the level of control of the source of mRNA for specific proteins, and the way in which growth stimulation affects these controls.